


obligatory coffee shop au

by twigsmask



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Just Roll With It, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigsmask/pseuds/twigsmask
Summary: Its all in the title baby
Relationships: Kasper/Strangle MaCock
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I miss krangle

Kasper had been down in the dumps. Recently fired from his old and dream job, he struggled to find a new one, or even a sense of hope.  
His favorite coffee shop, Council Coffee, was a place he often went to relax. It had a nice vibe, very modern, and the baristas were amazizng people.  
But one day was a little different.  
He walked in, expecting to see Br'aad at the counter like he normally was. So when he looked over and saw someone different, it shocked him.  
One, because it was a new person, and two,  
this guy was fucking hot.

He looked at the guy's nametag, which said "Strangle" and a sharpie drawing of sunglasses."Yo! What can I get for you today?" 'Strangle' smiled and it took all of Kasper's will to not say "your number". Instead, he ordered his usual and sat down at a table near the entrance. Every now and then, he would look back at Strangle, almost admiringly.  
Br'aad walked over to the counter "Hey Strangle, Kasper's looking at you funny. Have you noticed?"  
"Kasper...?"  
"Oh yeah, that's the brunette guy you rang up. He's a regular."  
"He definetly thinks you're hot. Look at the way he's looking at you!" Br'aad whispered.  
"Heh, who could blame him?" Strangle said to Br'aad, then looked back over at Kasper's table.  
"He's not to shabby, either..."  
A week or two passed, when a flyer caught Kasper's eye on the way to his apartment.  
"Council Coffee is now hiring evening workers!" His eyes widened. This was a golden opportunity! He raced to the shop."I saw you were hiring!" He burst out, making Velrisa jump. "Oh, yes....you saw the flyer then. Uhm....Br'aad? Someone is here for the job-"

"SOMEONE'S HERE FOR THE JOB???" Br'aad ran out from the back. "KASPER! Oh dude, it's so great that you wanna work here! Let me take you to the back for an interview, alright?"  
"Sure! Go ahead!" Kasper beamed and followed Br'aad.  
Br'aad's face lit up for a moment, an almost mischievous smile on his face.  
"Uh...I'm going to work the counter. Strangle, can you interview this dude?"  
Kasper's face dropped.  
Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is where he ended up. Face to face with a guy who by the way, didnt look gay. Kasper was extremely nervous.  
Most of the interveiw went ok, except for the end. "So, Kasper, why do you want to work here?" Strangle looked up at the brunette, waiting for an answer.  
Stammering, Kasper said "W-well, I lost my last job, and I come here a lot, and maybe until I find a big job I can work here, you know...? Like a layover.”  
Strangle scribbled something down on a notepad- probably for Br’aad to review later- and nodded at Kasper. “You’re interesting, kid. I’d like to see you here more, working or not.” He held out his hand for a handshake, and Kasper returned it. He could feel that Strangle’s hands were calloused, which made his heart beat a little harder. 

Shaking off the feeling, Kasper nodded. He walked out of the interview room (the break room, he later learned), waved at Br’aad at the counter and left the shop.

Strangle followed Kasper walked out the room, went around the counter and stood next to Br’aad. The blonde looked at him, an almost smug look on his face. Strangle noticed this and said “Why...are you looking at me like that. Nothing good happens when you give someone that look.” Br’aad laughed and said “Nothing, nothing. Kasper is so whipped for you, dude! I know a man in love when I see one.” He points and boops Strangle’s nose. “And I think I see one right here.”

Strangle shook his head. “No, no, no. I’m not gay, Br’aad.” Br’aad looked at him in a mock disgust. “So you’ve never looked at a man and thought “Wow, I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off.””

Strangle thought about it for a moment. When he couldn’t think of any, Kasper popped into his mind like a firework. 

_Maybe he was...no. Everyone feels attraction to a dude at some point. Everyone does. Not gay, just normal._

“Nope.”


End file.
